The present invention relates to clamshell type blister packages, and specifically relates to such a package used to display pliers or similar hand tools in a manner which permits manipulation thereof by the prospective purchaser at the point of sale.
Hand tools which operate with a scissors type pivoting action such as pliers, wire cutters, wire strippers, etc. are often sold mounted on a display card bearing the name of maker, distributor, and/or marketer and other advertising material. The tool is fastened to the card in some manner such as by staples or wire loops or clips. An alternative method of displaying such hand tools is to enclose them in a clear plastic printed bag or in a transparent plastic blister and card package which envelopes the tool and is provided with eyelets for placing the package of the hooks of a display rack. Bags are not as aesthetically pleasing to merchandisers as are other conventional packages.
Blister packages have been known for some time, and it is quite customary to find hand tools enclosed within a formed blister made of transparent, stiff, flexible material such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and applied to a card by heat and/or adhesive means. These known blisters completely enclose the article of merchandise, and it is impossible for the purchaser to touch or test the article without destroying the blister.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,805 discloses a blister and card type package for a scissors or pliers in which the blister is generally shaped to conform to the shape of the tool. One end of the generally elongated transparent covering is shaped to closely embrace and lock in place one extremity of the tool, with the other end of the blister being splayed to permit restricted movement of the blade or sharpened edge of the tool. A cut-out portion in the blister permits the tool to be grasped and tested by a prospective purchaser. Conventional blister and card packages of this type do not permit total visibility of the packaged article, in that the card obstructs one side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,811 discloses a molded trifold blister type package which permits substantial visibility of a non-moving packaged article, i.e., a paintbrush, while also providing an opening through which a portion of the packaged article may extend for manipulation by a prospective purchaser. One disadvantage of the disclosed tri-fold package is the lack of adequate support formations of articles such as pliers or scissors or other hand tools having movable handles.
A further disadvantage of conventional form-fitting blister packages is that pliers and other tools packaged therein are provided with lubricated rivet or pivot areas which often experience lubricant seeping from the tool and contacting the interior surface of the transparent plastic package, thus causing an unsightly condition.
Thus, there is a need for a transparent package for pliers, scissors or other hand tools having pivotal or moving members which permits at least a restricted amount of manipulation of the handles and operation of the device prior to purchase, while maintaining the package intact. There is also a need for such a package which is inexpensive to produce and assemble, which provides visibility of all sides of the packaged article and which is not subject to contamination by lubricant seeping from a packaged tool.